


Growing Shadows

by SmolNarwhalWrites



Series: The Heroes of Circos City [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bird Wings, F/F, F/M, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Wings, hero - Freeform, hero and villain, hero x villain, own work, quirk - Freeform, super powers, superhero, tw possible torture, tw possible whump, tw violence, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolNarwhalWrites/pseuds/SmolNarwhalWrites
Summary: Architect by day and superhero by night, Damien Garcia Fell struggles to navigate relationships, protect his loved ones, and take down his arch-nemesis, Shadow.
Relationships: Damien Fell/Emma Smythe, Damien Fell/Kyra Brown, Damien Fell/Tobias Thane, Emma Smythe/Kyra Brown, Jake Langley/Emma Smythe, Silverspark/Shadow, Tobias Thane/Emma Smythe, Tobias Thane/Kyra Brown
Series: The Heroes of Circos City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153487





	Growing Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading my story. Before you begin, I would really appreciate it if you would read the tags. This story may contain elements that could be disturbing to some readers. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> ~SmolNarwhal

The clip had been shown over and over again. It was the first proper footage of the city's resident superhero, Silverspark, fighting the city's one and only supervillain, Shadow. So of course, they played it on every news station.

"Haven't you already seen the footage?" Damien asked his best friend, Jake, as he entered the kitchen.

He knew every part by now: the car alarm going off as Silverspark threw Shadow into it, the sounds of their voices taunting one another, even the beat of Shadow's wings as he surged up into the air.

Jake laughed, "Yeah, I can't get enough of it. You really gave Shadow a run for his money last night."

Damien rolled his eyes, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

"But I love the meme they made more than anything," Jake paused the video and flipped to the meme.

Damien didn't even have to look. Someone had taken a shot of Shadow sweeping Silverspark's legs out from under him and wrote, 'Shadow finally swept our superhero off his feet.'

Jake began cackling uncontrollably, "They wrote '#Shadowspark forever.' You should see the comments."

"Oh, I've seen them," Damien scowled, "They're all either ready for Shadow to be behind bars or convinced my love will somehow make him less evil."

"Maybe you should tell them you're already in a relationship. Oh wait," Jake's eyes glittered with sadistic glee, "You aren't."

"Shut up," Damien muttered half-heartedly. Maybe if he could ever work up the courage to ask Kyra out, he would be.

Jake swore suddenly, jumping up from the kitchen table and tossing his dirty mug in the sink.

"What's wrong? It's still early," Damien scrutinized his watch.

"I know," his roommate tossed on a jacket and picked up his bag, "But I promised my students I would be there early to let them in the lab. They're doing a project for an upcoming competition."

"Oh okay. Well good luck today," Damien called after him. But Jake was already running out, the door swinging shut behind him.

Shrugging, Damien also went to get ready for work. If he left early enough, he could stop by Kyra's boutique and drop off some coffee.

Half an hour later, he was doing just that. Spots 'n Stripes Boutique was a shop across the street from Damien's own workplace. It opened later than Bright Horizon Construction, but Kyra was always there an hour early to get things in order.

Damien rapped on the glass door with his knuckles, peering inside. The shop was mostly decorated in modern marble, white displays, and silver mannequins. Clothing, jewelry, and watches were on display tastefully throughout the shop. Kyra herself came and opened the front door a moment later, her face lighting up like the sun when she laid eyes on Damien.

Kyra was one of the most beautiful women Damien had ever seen. She had long legs, love handles on her hips, mocha skin, and dark eyes. There was a dimple on her cheek and one of her bottom white teeth was slightly crooked. Her black hair was tied back today, pulled into a tight bun. She wore a fitted pink sweater that fit her just right and a white skirt that cut off halfway down her ample thighs. Brown boots went up to her knees and gold glittered in her ears and around her neck.

"Hey, Damien," Kyra greeted, pushing the door open wider.

"Good morning, Kyra. I brought coffee."

Kyra smiled, taking one of the cups from him, "Thank you. Want to come in for a few minutes?"

Damien nodded and slipped into the shop.

"I was just working on the final designs for the spring collection. I'll have to order them before the end of next week," she told him.

"Already?" He raised his eyebrows, "It's only September."

Kyra laughed softly, "Yes, but that's just how it is. They need time to make the clothes and ship them here. Besides, I have to start transitioning from winter to spring a little early."

"That makes sense," Damien sipped his coffee, watching Kyra as she meandered through the store. She straightened a sunglasses display with slender fingers.

Her cell phone rang then, the sound cutting through the quiet shop. She shot Damien an apologetic look before pulling it out and answering it. "Dad? Yeah, I'm -- what's wrong? Shadow?"

As soon as he heard that word, Damien's stomach dropped. He looked at his watch and said quietly, "I have to get to work."

"Dad, be careful! He's dangerous!"

Damien quickly rushed out of the shop, ducking into the alleyway and feeling his power build inside of him. Lightning struck the ground, and suddenly Damien was gone.

Circos City University stood across town. Jake worked there, along with Kyra's dad, Dr. Raymond Brown. There was a flash of lightning on the roof, when it was gone, Silverspark stood in its place.

Everything looked normal at first. Students were walking between buildings and chatting. A pair of professors were eating lunch together at a picnic table on the lawn. Things seemed fine.

But Dr. Brown wouldn't have lied about this. Something must have been wrong. Moving carefully along the roof of the main building, Silverspark made his way to the research building where Dr. Brown worked.

Jake had mentioned once that Dr. Brown was working on some sort of confidential research project. But since Dr. Brown was a scientist and Jake was a professor, they most often worked separately. In some ways, this was a relief. Hopefully Jake wasn't also in danger.

Silver slipped into the building, surprised by the quiet, empty hallways. Had this part of the building been evacuated because of Shadow? Or was it always like this? He came to the end of the hallway. It kept on in either direction. Looking down both long, empty hallway, he turned right.

Immediately, a body slammed into Silver, hitting him like a freight train. He was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs. When he got up, he found himself looking into a familiar pair of indigo eyes.

"Shadow! Wh--"

Before he could get the words out, Shadow was up and running. Silverspark leapt to his feet in hot pursuit, energy spiking within him.

Shadow cried out and fell as lightning struck him. Silver slid to a stop, his eyes wide from shock. He had never actually managed to hit Shadow with lightning before, only slow him down. He was always fast on his feet, using the darkness to teleport from one place to the other.

Silver turned Shadow over and pulled him up. His eyes were closed. He was unconscious!

Silver froze in place, shocked. He-- he should turn Shadow over to the authorities! But… now his nemesis didn't look scary at all. He looked vulnerable. He laid in Silver's arms, snow white hair splayed around his head and indigo eyes shut. His medium-tan skin was unbroken, despite the lightning. The black feathered wings that usually adorned his back were missing. Silverspark had seen them disappear before, although he wasn't entirely sure what happened to them.

It only lasted a second, Shadow laying in his arms. And then those amethyst eyes were open and Shadow was enveloped in darkness, appearing a few feet away on his feet. And then he was gone again, the darkness carrying him further away from Silver.

Silver was left in an empty hallway, crouching on the ground. Conflicting feelings washed over him. Why had he hesitated?

A moment later, two security guards appeared at the far end of the hallway. They jogged up to Silverspark.

"Where did he go?" One of them asked.

"He teleported away. I didn't get to him in time," Silverspark told them. "Is anyone hurt?"

The guards shook their heads. "No, but he stole Dr. Brown's research."

Silver clenched a fist, swearing in his head. "I'll find him," he vowed.


End file.
